


Set My Heart on Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri feels warm. Very warm. He feels like his whole body has been set on fire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Alex.

He was still standing on top of the building overlooking the city with Otabek. The Kazakh skater had just asked him to be friends. Yuri was shocked. And a little overwhelmed. He didn’t have friends. He had rivals. He had enemies. He had whatever the hell Pork Cutlet was to him and that’s it. 

He couldn’t find words. He knew words, he used them often, but standing in the presence of someone who liked him, who wanted to get to know him, who stared at him so intently...he forgot them. 

So he nodded. They shook on it. Yuri stared down at their joined hands with a sense of wonderment. Otabek’s hands were bigger than his, and warmer. So much warmer. 

Barcelona was freezing this time of year. Yuri was used to freezing, he was Russian after all, so he couldn’t find any reason why his whole body suddenly felt like he had been set on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was rigged.

That ridiculous, barely talented idiot was standing next to his fiance. He was crying about the same damn thing he cried about every time Yuri saw him; his fans, his inspiration, his blah blah blah. Yuri had been glaring in his direction for the last five minutes, intensifying his stare every time the Canadian skater kissed his (very undeserved) bronze medal.

It was rigged, somehow, it had to be. Obviously, Yuri deserved his gold medal- he had been nearly flawless - and he supposed Katsudon deserved coming in second...but how did that moron beat out Otabek? He was bumbling, clumsy, and unbeautiful in his skating. He was rude, and sloppy, and-

“Congratulations, Yurio!,” the aforementioned Katsudon exclaimed from behind him. 

Yuri didn’t bother turning around, letting out a single grunt in response. His attention was fixed on glaring at J.J. His lack of reaction, however, did not deter the new silver medalist. 

“Victor wants to congratulate you. He’ll get very sad if you don’t go talk to him. Then, if he’s sad, I’ll be sad enough to drink again at the banquet which would result in-” Yuri cut the older skater off by bolting up and kicking the back of his head. 

“I am NOT having another dance battle with you,” Yuri growled. He softened, slightly, when he saw the man still smiling. 

“For the record,” Yuri continued, “It’ll be really pathetic if you don’t win gold next year.” He didn’t wait for a response, just headed towards the direction he saw Viktor in. 

“For the record, “ the other Yuri mimicked, “I agree. Otabek should have been up there with us. His skating was amazing.”

The Ice Tiger of Russia started to stammer out a reply while blushing furiously. When he couldn’t think of anything to say, he aimed a half assed kick at the back of Yuri’s head and stalked off to talk to Victor, ignoring the soft laughter floating from the Japanese skater.


End file.
